


Casanuva is an Asshole (Placeholder Title)

by MonsterParade



Category: yokai watch, youkai watch, 妖怪ウォッチ | Yo-Kai Watch
Genre: DICKS OF ALL KINDS, Ghost dicks, I'm not really sure what to tag that as, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, ROBOT DICKS, and uh, inspirit-ment?, one big ol' love pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterParade/pseuds/MonsterParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Yokai is POP-U-LAR! </p>
<p>A routine run-in with a new Yokai causes some unforeseen problems for watch-bearer Fumika and her ragtag team. Lovey-dovey, consensual, smutty goodness for all. Based very largely on THE BEST DAYDREAM I EVER HAD. Dicks abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casanuva is an Asshole (Placeholder Title)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Author here! Just hoping you'll read this before you begin! 
> 
> This work is very much self-indulgent for me, as I am KIN with an OLDER Fumika Kodama. SHE IS NOT A CHILD IN THIS, nor do I approve AT ALL of underage smut. Keep that shit far, far away from me!! This is just me, remembering old lovers in a fun, albeit sexual way. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

A bubble popped. A watch clicked, and a small light shone, revealing a hidden figure high up in a lonely tree. Fumika Kodama grinned. 

"Hey, score! A new Yokai!" she exclaimed, and clipped her watch closed again, glancing at her companion out of the corner of her eye. "Who's this one, Whisper?" 

Whisper twitched. 

Small, round, and squishy like a marshmallow, Whisper was Fumika's first and most ghostly friend. The two of them were nigh inseparable, after just a few months of collecting Medals together, and together they had assembled a strange little team of otherworldly companions, all of whom stood off in a huddle to Fumika's right, waiting patiently to be called upon for battle. 

"Um, um, right, that's..." Whisper began, muttering to himself as he not-so-discreetly swiped across his Y-Pad, smiling nervously up at Fumika every few seconds as she waited for him. "...Oh! Yes! Here it is! He's Casanuva! He's a Rank A, Wind-attribute Yokai of the Mysterious Tribe! He Inspirits people to become insanely popular!" he finished, looking rather proud of himself for the very little work he had done. Fumika was long past the point of bothering to roll her eyes. 

"Casanuva, huh?" Fumika mused, looking up at the Yokai in the tree. Well...it wasn't attacking them. Or, really, doing anything at all. So maybe it was nice? Or at the very least, uninterested. 

"...He's looking at you funny." 

Raising an eyebrow, Fumika turned her gaze to one of her aforementioned companions curiously, waiting for him to elaborate. Both of his heads glared up at the tree. 

"Really?" Fumika prompted. This was nothing new. The Yokai who had spoken was her friend Multimutt, a big, shaggy dog creature sporting two humanoid heads in place of a single canine one. He was often suspicious of strangers, and it had even taken some convincing to just get him to stop attacking everything on sight. 

Multimutt scratched his ear impatiently. 

"Look at the way he's smiling!" he grumbled, and Fumika peered up into the branches, meeting Casanuva's eyes. He *was* smiling...but there was nothing particularly strange about it. He was just resting on the leaves, watching them chatter below. She turned back to Multimutt. 

"Relax, okay? There's nothing to worry about!" she assured him, and hooked an arm around one of his necks, looping the other arm around Whisper's middle. "Right, Whisper?" 

Whisper, slightly startled, looked upwards and then shrugged, relaxing into a smile. 

"As Fumi-chan's butler, I would never allow her into any danger! Fear not, my hairy friend! This Casanuva is harmless! ...In fact, maybe a little lazy." he chuckled. Multimutt snorted and stiffly sat down, allowing Fumika to scratch his fur. Whatever. 

"...FUMI-NYAN." a different voice interjected. "ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT HIM?" 

Fumika tilted her head. 

The speaker now was Robonyan, a robotic cat Yokai from the future, who was leaning up against his boyfriend while he waited. Said boyfriend, called B3-NK1, drummed his fingers on the spear slung over his shoulder and looked to Fumika for orders, his free hand petting the metal of Robonyan's head with a faint scraping sound. 

"Mm...no, I don't think we have to!" she decided, and removed herself from her friends, approaching the trunk of the tree. She leaned back to look upwards. "HEY! Casanuva! Do you wanna be friends?" 

Watching her, Whisper sputtered slightly. Well, alright. A very straightforward approach, but it was very Fumika. Beside him, Multimutt growled. 

"Hm?" Casanuva hummed. Almost sleepily, he rolled over onto his stomach on the branch where he was perched, and studied Fumika thoughtfully, his smile still firmly fixed in place. His eyes seemed to brighten a bit. "Oooh, yes!" he sang. 

Fumika broke into a grin and stepped back as he hopped down from the tree to land in front of her. 

"Oh, wonderful!" she said. Politely, she stuck out her hand, not quite sure of how to shake with Casanuva's unusual appendages but determined to be friendly nonetheless. Casanuva showed his teeth and reached forward. 

Multimutt barked. 

B A M!

In a cloud of smoke and cartoon hearts, Fumika was blown backwards off her feet, saved only by a screaming Whisper grabbing her arm to slow her fall. 

"F-Fumi-chan! Fumi-chan!" he fretted, struggling to hold her up. Dazed and dizzy, she could only blink, sliding slowly but steadily down towards the sidewalk. A pair of much larger hands scooped her up. Whisper wheezed. 

"I will get her home." B3-NK1 told him, and easily tucked her to his chest, motioning for Robonyan to climb up on his back. "Whisper, Multimutt, can you handle *him*?" 

"Right! You can count on us!" Whisper exclaimed, and made a fist with his tiny hand, shaking it at the unafraid Casanuva hovering before him. Bristling, Multimutt moved in to approach Casanuva from the side, and B3-NK1 turned his back to them and hurried his unconscious master back home. 

______________________________________________________

"--NYAN. FUMI-NYAN. FUMI-NYAN." 

Fumika groaned. Oh, her head was pounding...

"Robonyan, don't be so loud," she whined, and rolled over on her side, allowing the damp washcloth on her forehead to fall onto the floor. She cracked open her eyes. 

Looked like she was in her room. Someone must have moved her to the bed. On the pillow beside her face knelt Robonyan, only a few inches away, and she startled slightly, sitting up. 

"FUMI-NYAN." Robonyan repeated once more. A little metal paw reached forward to rest on her arm, and he peered up at her with faint concern. "CAN YOU SEE ME? HOW ARE YOU FEELING?" 

"...Ow." Fumika replied. She pressed a hand to her forehead. 

"YOU FEEL OW?" 

"Very." 

"I SEE." 

Fumika smiled a little. 

"Robonyan, where are the others?" she asked, reaching out and pulling him into her lap as she spoke. He allowed it without a word. 

"THEY ARE TAKING CARE OF THE CASANUVA. B3-NK1 INSTRUCTED ME TO CARE FOR YOU WHILE HE WENT TO ASSIST THEM." 

The cat whirred thoughtfully. 

"BY THE WAY. YOU ARE GLITTERING." 

Fumika furrowed her brow. 

"I'm glittering?" she repeated, and glanced down at herself. Huh. So she was. An aura of faintly shimmering pink surrounded her, and she tried half-heartedly to wave it away. It stayed right where it was. "Um, okay. Do you know why?" 

Robonyan stared up at her. 

"THAT IS THE VISUAL EFFECT OF CASANUVA'S INSPIRIT." he explained. Fumika huffed down at him. 

"Inspirit? Fuck, he really got me? What did he do, again?" 

"LANGUAGE. ...SUPPOSEDLY, THIS SHOULD MAKE YOU 'POPULAR'." 

The pair stayed quiet for a few moments. 

"Well...I guess I should just stay inside until it wears off, then?" Fumika asked. 

"CORRECT." 

No more Yokai-hunting today, then. Fantastic. 

_____________________________________________________

"...Hey Robonyan? What do you think's taking them so long?" 

Sprawled out on the bed, half-draped in her blanket, Fumika turned her head to look at her friend, who was seated rigidly next to her. His eyes were half-closed.

"UM." he said distractedly. "A TOUGH FIGHT?" 

"I hope they're alright..." 

Surely ONE Yokai couldn't defeat all three of them, right? Well, maybe Whisper wasn't exactly the muscle of the bunch, but B3-NK1 had the heft, and Multimutt had a lot of teeth and anger. Even if Casanuva was an A-rank...

Fumika sat up again. 

"Okay then! What should we do while we wait? I'm not in the mood for a nap." she said. Robonyan made a strange clicking noise, and took a minute to reply. 

"YOU. YES. YOU SHOULD NAP. I NEED TO...CHARGE." he offered bluntly. Fumika frowned, but slowly nodded. 

"Oh? Um, I guess...are you okay? You sound like my laptop when it overheats." 

Come to think of it, he kind of had that burnt-metal smell too...

Robonyan pointedly avoided her eyes, and hopped off the bed onto the floor. 

"I AM FINE. I ASSURE YOU. I WILL BE BACK SHORTLY." 

Without another word, he tromped over to the door and, extending his arm, pulled it open and disappeared down the hall, closing it behind him. Fumika pursed her lips. Okay then. 

Time passed. And more time passed. Try as she might, Fumika couldn't manage to doze off, and instead began to worry. It was unusual for a fight to take so long with a full team of foes, much less just one. And Robonyan was acting a little odd too...well, odd for a robot cat. Sometimes it just came with the territory. 

Fumika sighed and slid off the bed, socked feet making no sound on the floor. Might as well check on him. Maybe she'd get a snack while she was up, and watch some TV or something. 

She exited her room quietly. Where would Robonyan even go to charge? Normally, he just plugged himself in by the bed in her room. Maybe the living room? 

"--MI. FU...MI-NYAN..." 

Fumika paused in the hallway. Was Robonyan calling her? He sounded way too quiet, though. Something weird was going on. Eyes narrowed, Fumika snuck over to the stairs, and peered over the banister, looking down into the living room. 

Oh, there he was! On the couch, with his back to her. His head was tipped back, but his eyes were closed, and Fumika leaned over further in an attempt to see what he was doing. He made a faint sound. 

He had something metal between his paws. It almost looked like...a lever, of some kind, with a silver ball at the end, from what she could see of it. Fumika fought the urge to look away. Uhm. The way he was fiddling with it looked a little too suggestive for her tastes. Especially with the fact that it was...attached...to him...

"Oh, my god." 

Robonyan jolted, turned his head, and screamed, a monotone note of mortification. 

"OH MY GOD." 

"Oh my god!! Oh, my god I'm so sorry!" Fumika shouted, and slapped her hands over her eyes. Her whole face was burning with embarrassment, and she tried to shake the image that now seemed burned into her eyelids as she turned, trying to stumble back to her room without looking. Oh god, robots could DO that? 

"FUMI-NYAN--"

"I'm sorry!!" 

Oops. Hardwood stairs and socks didn't mix well. Suddenly off-balance, Fumika gasped as her foot slid off the step and she tipped backwards, grasping for the railing and missing. SHIT. Shit shit shit--

Something caught her. 

"BE CAREFUL." Robonyan scolded, his voice about as impassioned as she'd ever heard, although that still wasn't much. She stiffed up, more embarrassed than before. She appreciated him not letting her break her neck on the stairs, but at the same time, she KNEW he didn't have three arms, and so one of the things poking her in the back was...

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry," she stammered, keeping her eyes closed tight. God, her heart was pounding so hard it was painful. "I-I really didn't mean to walk in on you! I'll just go back to my room!" 

Carefully, Robonyan set her back down at the top of the stairs, and she heard him land with a 'thunk'. She still didn't look. Was he mad? He wasn't saying anything. And she'd heard him...while she was in the hall, he had been...saying her name...

"PLEASE DO NOT CRY. I DON'T USUALLY- I NEVER WOULD HAVE-" 

"I-I'm not crying!" Fumika exclaimed. It was embarrassing, but it was nothing to cry over. 

"I WAS JUST- IT WAS. YOUR INSPIRIT." 

"...My huh?" 

Fumika turned around, and opened her eyes. Ooh. Okay. So. That was still there. Just don't look at it, don't look at it. She kept her eyes very determinedly on Robonyan's face, and stared him down, waiting for an explanation. Somehow, his metal cheeks were bright red. Were they heated? Probably. 

"YOUR INSPIRIT. IT ATTRACTS PEOPLE TO YOU." he began slowly. "I HAD ASSUMED THAT IT WAS PURELY IN A PLATONIC SENSE, BUT. I WAS WRONG. I WAS, OVERCOME. FORGIVE ME." 

Fumika continued to stare, processing. So...hm. It was like pheromones with animals, she guessed? But with Yokai. And probably people, too, a thought that made her shudder. Maybe it worked differently for humans and Yokai, or Yokai and robot cats. Still...

It wasn't like she didn't like Robonyan. He was one of her closest friends. And, yes, he was a cat, and a robot, and also DEAD. But she could understand, she got frustrated too, just like everyone else. And...well, she was a grown woman! She was capable of making her own decisions about sexual things. 

She took a slow, deep breath, and let it out. 

"Robonyan." she said, and watched him snap to attention, his two tails conveniently curled in front of his robo-boner. Ro-boner.

"YYYYYES?" 

Fumika tried not to laugh. Gosh, she was nervous. Hopefully he wouldn't take this the wrong way. She knew that he and B3-NK1 had an open relationship, although she'd never assumed that it was sexual. Still, he was free to turn her down. 

"I, um. I am sort of the one that did this to you." she said quietly. She wrung her hands together anxiously. "So, I guess it would just sort of be right for me to, um, to. Help you out with it." 

Silence. Fumika kept her eyes on the floor. He wasn't saying anything. Abort, abort--

Just as she spun on her heel to retreat to her room in shame, a metal paw clasped around her wrist. She stopped. 

"Robonyan?" she asked, and turned back around. 

It was a little disconcerting to see him just standing there with a huge steel boner (which, where did he put it? Did it fold up for storage?), but it was also kind of *exciting*. Especially given that he didn't look angry with her. He began to fidget. 

"YOUR. AH. Y-YOUR ROOM OR THE COUCH?" 

_____________________________________________________

Not how Fumika had expected her Thursday to go. But hey, she wasn't complaining! 

Having led Robonyan to her room and securely closed the door- no way was she doing this on the couch- she turned back to him and sat him on the bed, hovering over him anxiously. He seemed equally lost. And flustered. 

"S-so, what should I...how should I start?" she asked weakly. 

Up close, his, uh, 'rod' was a little...long. Daunting. And it seemed like the ball on the end would be awkward to get her mouth around. So that was one option out the window. 

"UM." he replied. Fumika nodded. Okay. Evidently, it was up to her, although she hadn't taken Robonyan for the shy type. Good thing she wasn't particularly shy, herself. 

Taking a slow breath, she rubbed her hands together to warm them, and hesitantly wrapped her fingers around the shaft of the rod, just below the ball at the end. To her surprise, the metal was warm, and her first experimental stroke slid easily. 

"Is this lubricated?" she asked. 

"IT IS SELF-LUBRICATING, YES." 

That made things easier. 

"Does it feel okay?" Fumika asked softly, keeping her initial movements slow and gentle. Slide down the shaft to the base, and then back to the top, curiously rolling her fingers around the ball at the top. Robonyan shuddered and whirred. 

"AFFIRMATIVE." he breathed. Fumika fought back a giggle. Sometimes, he was too stereotypical. 

"B3-NK1 wouldn't be mad about this, right?" she added, and Robonyan quickly shook his head. 

"I DO NOT THINK SO. WE AH, HAVE AN O-OPEN RELATIONSHIP. IN FACT HE MIGHT- AH- WANT TO JOIN." 

Fumika felt her cheeks heat up at his words. 

"T-that so?" 

More food for thought. Did he do this to Robonyan? His hands were much bigger, so they would probably feel pretty nice. Or- jeez, was B3-NK1 hiding a robot dick too? He was a pretty big guy. Proportionately, that would probably be...a little scary. 

Fumika shifted, discreetly rubbing her thighs together where she knelt on the floor. Hey, so she happened to like them kinda big. And...not human. No one ever had to know!

She sped up her movements. Though mechanical, Robonyan's grunts and sighs were pleasant to hear, and she was *extremely* curious to see what might happen when he finished. There didn't seem to be anywhere for anything to actually come *out* of. Just...

"Hey, Robonyan? What's this? This little bit here?" 

Lightly, Fumika ran her fingers over a little circular plate at the top of the metal ball. It was only about the size of a quarter, and it looked like it might push in if pressure was applied. Or maybe it was just a design thing. 

Robonyan jolted. 

"F-FIND OUT." he suggested, and shifted his weight slightly, making sure that she had good access to all areas. His tails curled in a neat double 'C'. 

Fumika hummed a little, quirking a brow. Alright then. 

Scooting just a little closer, she tapped the metal plate with her first two fingers, and then pushed it in, hearing it give a little 'click'. Robonyan nearly jerked up off the bed. 

"A-AHH-HH, AH." he moaned, and pushed forward, as though to entice her to do it again. Fumika flushed, and smiled. That was actually cute. He had a little button. 

"Click! Click, click," Fumika repeated, and pushed the button in a few times, having to brace herself against Robonyan's middle as he repeatedly spasm-ed. His cheeks were a sweet ruby red, and, yes, she could in fact feel heat coming off of him, one of his paws grasping onto the collar of her shirt. After a slight pause, she leaned in, and gave the rod a little kiss. A thump. Was that Robonyan? More thumping. She gave him a few good strokes, paying no mind to the faint click she heard. 

"FUMI, FUMI-NYAN." Robonyan huffed. Fumika kissed him again. 

And the door to the room swung open. 

_______________________________________________

 

Fumika had never heard such a cacophony in all her life. She yelped, Robonyan screeched, and B3-NK1 stuttered something she couldn't make out as he dropped a rather beaten-up Whisper onto the floor, the latter of whom was simply screaming. Multimutt, bringing up the rear, was dead silent. 

"OKAY, everyone, hush, HUSH!" Fumika shouted, and stood up. Robonyan whined and tried to cover himself up. "There is a PERFECTLY good explanation for this! Robonyan, tell them what you told me!" she suggested, and turned to look at the cat, who was steaming gently from the mouth and ears. Whisper appeared to have died a second time.

______________________________________

"I-is that, is that so?" B3-NK1 mused. After Robonyan's flustered explanation about the effects of Fumika's Inspirit, everyone seemed to have calmed down a little, but the tension in the room was still palpable. Whisper looked more like a tomato than his usual marshmallow-y self, and refused to look anywhere but at the floor, while Multimutt was as stiff as a statue, save his breathing. All things considered, B3-NK1 was actually taking the discovery the best. 

"Yep." 

"I am sorry to interrupt." B3-NK1 said. He almost sounded amused, continually glancing over at his boyfriend with some very impressive bedroom eyes and a little smile on his face. Though she only saw it for a second, Fumika could have sworn Robonyan flipped him off. 

"Hah hah, I'm sure poor Robonyan's the really sorry one. You guys kind of ruined his fun." Fumika chuckled. Her smile faded after a moment, however, and she scooted closer to Whisper, biting her lip. "...Whisp? Whisper? Why are you upset? Multimutt, you too? I understand it's embarrassing, but at least you guys didn't get walked in on." 

Whisper barely glanced at her, bright pink from his head to his tail. He stammered something weakly and covered his eyes. 

Multimutt, however, was not so shy or discreet. 

Rather than verbally reply, he clambered to his paws, claws gripping the carpet, and both heads looked down at Fumika, four visible fangs glinting as she stared. Be it the situation or the Inspirit, he was very much effected too, it appeared. 

"Oh, god!" Whisper exclaimed, and skedaddled to the other side of the room, screaming into the furthest corner while Multimutt whined softly, shuffling his paws. 

"Sorry." he huffed. Fumika was quiet. 

How was one exactly...supposed to deal with this? It wouldn't be fair for her to have done that for Robonyan, and not her other cherished friend...but there was also B3-NK1 to think about, and poor Whisper...but did Whisper even have anything? And Multimutt had TWO! 

Fumika groaned and fell backwards. 

She could easily call this all off and send them away for a while. They could all take care of themselves, or even each other. But then...who would take care of her? This was kind of the opportunity of a *lifetime*, with all of the people she loved the most. She just had to handle it right. 

And first, she needed to deal with Whisper. 

Fumika rolled over, sat up, and climbed to her feet. 

"Whisper?" she began softly, and made her way over to him, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. He seemed to shiver. "Whisper, please tell me what's wrong. Tell me so I can make it right. Okay?" 

The ghost was very quiet for a minute. He groaned anxiously, and wrung his hands, and then finally turned around and spoke. Loudly. 

"A-as your butler! I feel that I should have been here! That is, we do everything together! *I* should have been the one taking care of *you*! Fumi-chan..." 

Fumika covered her mouth, feeling very suddenly too warm. So that was how it was, then. 

"Aw, Whisper...you should have just told me." she sighed. 

"Whis?" 

Bending down, Fumika scooped her butler into her arms, and gave him a moment to flail before leaning in to give him a big kiss, right on the lips. Behind them, the room exploded into noise again. 

"F-F-F-Fumi-chan!" Whisper stammered. He seemed so flustered that he might pass out, but he made no move to try and get out of her arms. So she kissed him again. 

"Come here, everyone. I have an idea. I can fix all of this!" she declared after she pulled away, and Whisper slumped against her, eyes shining. Aw. He was such a sap.

"Yes, Fumika?" B3-NK1 prompted. Fumika took a minute to answer, setting Whisper gently on the bed next to Robonyan, and then motioned to the other two, bringing them in closer. 

Then she gave B3-NK1 a kiss. While he went red, she moved on to Multimutt, both heads, before kissing Whisper again, and then Robonyan. 

"Look." she said seriously. Her heart was hammering, and her legs felt weak, but this was important... "You all love me, right? And I love every single one of you! And some of you, even love each other. ...Are you understanding what I mean?" 

Whisper wheezed something.

"What?" 

"O-orgy." Whisper breathed. Fumika snapped her fingers. 

"Bingo!" 

This time, no one really hesitated. 

"PLEASE, WILL SOMEONE JUST FINISH ME?" Robonyan pleaded, and while B3-NK1 scrambled for him, Fumika grabbed Whisper by the hand and Multimutt by the scruff, everyone rushing together mutually. 

Within only a few moments, Robonyan was getting worked over again, and Fumika paused to watch, feeling a little out of place, but delighted. B3-NK1 sure knew what his boyfriend liked, that was for sure. 

And then suddenly, very heavy paws were on her shoulders, nearly tipping her over. 

"Wh-OA BOY--" she exclaimed. Oh, jeez! Well, what had she really expected from a dog? "Hey! I am- still wearing pants, buddy-" 

Uncaring, Multimutt continued fruitlessly humping her backside. Robonyan and B3-NK1 stopped to watch, seeming a bit shocked, and Whisper made a sound like a tea kettle boiling. 

"NOOOO." Whisper said firmly, and showed unusual strength as he pushed Multimutt off of Fumika and got between the two of them. "How! How DARE you! That is our *master* and our *dear friend*! How uncouth! Have you never been with anyone? You ever hear of foreplay? Listen to me- FORE-PLAY." he ranted. 

Multimutt, now looking embarrassed, quickly backed away from the furious ghost. Fumika shook her head. 

"Whisper." she sighed, and waited for him to turn back to her. She smiled brightly. "It's okay! He didn't hurt me or anything. He just got excited! He's part dog, okay? Dogs hump stuff." 

Whisper shook his head angrily. 

"But, Fumi-chan! No one has even thought about you!" 

Fumika pursed her lips. 

"That's...true, I guess, but I'm sure we'd get around to it--"

Too late. Whisper was in rally mode. 

"You two, on the bed! Stop fooling around and come service Fumi-chan! Multimutt, oh, go lay down or something. Don't you growl at me! And, and Fumi-chan-" 

Whisper paused, and his tone turned gentler, and then shy. 

"Would you...? I mean, if you want to...Do you want us to?" he asked, and reached out for her hand.

Fumika looked between them all. 

"...Please." she breathed. 

______________________________________________

 

Leaned against the wall, up on the bed, Fumika fumbled for the edge of her panties, feeling more watched than she ever had. Her shorts were already across the room, somewhere on the floor, and Robonyan was cuddled up against her, making a sound very much like a purr. 

"Okay," she huffed, finally getting out of her underwear and tossing them aside. "Okay." 

"...Polka dots..." B3-NK1 mumbled, watching. 

"Oh, shush! They're cute, okay?" 

"*Very* cute," Whisper assured her. Fumika had automatically closed her legs when she'd undressed, but now Whisper was nudging her knees apart, murmuring encouragingly, and after gathering her courage, she allowed him. None of them would be rough with her. She just had to trust them. 

"M-May I?" Whisper asked, looking like he might explode if she said no. Fumika wasn't actually quite sure what he was even planning to do, seeing as he didn't have fingers, really, and she didn't see any kind of genitals, but...

"Yes!" 

Immediately, her butler set to work. 

Though he was small, he was determined, and he got her legs hooked around his 'shoulders' without too much trouble, Fumika going red as he did so. Nervous and embarrassed, she reached for Robonyan's paw, and he pressed up against her, quietly reassuring her. Multimutt and B3-NK1 sat patiently on the floor, watching the happenings raptly. 

"...O-oh," Fumika gasped, and closed her eyes as the first slide of Whisper's tongue slid over her. He really didn't mind? It felt...really nice. This certainly wasn't her first time having sex, but it was her first time with non-humans, and so many of them...and no one had ever bothered to go down on her before, either. "Whisper..." 

Whisper moaned slightly in reply. 

"Fuck," Multimutt said aloud, and B3-NK1 nodded in agreement, fidgeting with the tassels on his chest. 

Fumika took a deep breath. Robonyan was purring beside her, but he was certainly still waiting. She could multi-task. Anything, for these guys. She turned her head, and opened her eyes. Reached out.

Click. 

"NYAN!" 

Fumika half-laughed, half-moaned. 

"Sorry, buddy. Scare ya?" she giggled, and set to gently stroking the robot, promising not to push the button again without warning him. He grumbled and went as limp as he could, unable to pretend to be grumpy. 

Fumika glanced over at B3-NK1 to see how he was taking it. 

"Oh-hhh-! Ah! Ahh!" 

Whisper had decided to push his tongue inside of her as soon as she had looked up, and she got a lovely view of B3-NK1 stroking himself at that very moment, the both of them going red as their eyes met. 

She was right. His cock was huge. 

He'd opened the doors on his chest, which was apparently where he'd been hiding that all this time, and was stroking himself in time with Robonyan's thrusts into Fumika's hand, huffing quietly and refusing to look away from her. Fumika wouldn't back away from a challenge, either. 

"Whisper, Whisper," she murmured, bringing her free hand down to toy with the wisp on top of the ghost's head, making him moan against her while Robonyan ground himself against her palm. B3-NK1 stared her down, panting. 

Who was going to come first? Not poor Multimutt, that was for sure, who looked very sorry that he didn't have hands. 

Fumika idly pinched the wisp she was playing with, and was rewarded with a full-body jolt from her butler. 

"Mm! Mmhh! Mmmmmhhhh!" he moaned, and seemed to lose his focus, resting his face against her thigh and losing himself to pleasure. Poor thing probably didn't get much of it, these days. 

"FUMI-NYAN." Robonyan suddenly spoke, and she turned to him in surprise, just for a moment, before looking back at B3-NK1. "I AM CLOSE. A-AND, I HAVE AN IDEA." 

"Yeah?" she prompted, continuing to rub Whisper off while he pawed at her, gasping. 

"MOVE THE GHOST. I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU NYOW." 

Fumika sputtered, unable to hold her staring contest any longer. She turned to Robonyan in shock. Whisper seemed oblivious. 

"Um..." 

"I WILL BE GENTLE, I PROMISE." 

Okay. Trust. Come on, Fumika. 

Gathering herself, Fumika gently shifted Whisper aside, propping him up against her side as Robonyan shuffled up in front of her. Then she went right back to stroking him, enjoying her butler's little moans almost as much as she'd enjoyed his tongue. 

"L-let me, uhm, stretch myself first." she added, before Robonyan could jump right into it, and the cat nodded, although he made no move to get any further away. Apparently, he was fine with watching. 

"OF COURSE." 

Fumika took a moment to look around at everyone. Robonyan was being politely patient, as always, while Whisper looked and sounded like he was going to lose it any moment. And B3-NK1 was...oh. Jerking himself off along with Multimutt, his hand large enough to fit around both of the dog Yokai's cocks at once. The both of them were watching closely what was happening on the bed. 

Jeez. 

Jumping the gun *just* a little bit, Fumika started herself off with two fingers, something she wasn't used to, and gritted her teeth against the sting, relaxing into it quicker than usual nonetheless, encouraged by the lust in the air. It really wasn't hard to get herself going. Really, she probably could have come just like this, watched and appreciated with Whisper pleading for her, right beside her. 

"Fumi-chan, I, uhmhhhh," Whisper panted, and started to tense, eyes still closed as he approached his peak. Fumika smiled despite herself. 

"Hang on, Whisper, aah...look." she urged him. His eyes fluttered open, and for what was really the first time, he became aware of everything that was happening, getting a lovely look at Fumika fingering herself open right next to him. He had no chance to comment, gasping wordlessly, as Fumika continued on him without mercy, bringing him over the edge at the sight. 

There was no mess to clean up, and Fumika was silently glad of that. He simply cried out, clinging to her arm, as she finished him, continuing to rub him until he simply couldn't go anymore and asked her to stop. He slumped backwards on the bed in bliss. 

"Fuuuumiiiii..." he moaned, and she grinned, looking back to Robonyan and gingerly pulling her fingers out of herself. 

"Don't pass out, Whisper." she teased. "At least watch me, okay?" 

"You're a little kinky, Fumika." B3-NK1 piped up from the floor. 

"Bite me!"

"Later." 

Fumika rolled her eyes. 

"Come on, Robonyan...you've held on so long. I-I'm ready now, I think." she said, and Robonyan purred with delight, doing his best to position himself against someone so much larger than he. He rubbed eagerly against her opening. 

As it turned out, the ball on the end of his rod felt bigger than it looked, and Fumika jolted as he pushed it inside, clinging to him despite his efforts to be slow and gentle. She huffed weakly. He pushed a little deeper.

"Hnn, nnnn!" she moaned, and tried to stay relaxed, peeking over at Whisper and finding him enraptured by the scene. He actually looked a little jealous. 

Robonyan patted her arm to get her attention. 

"ARE YOU READY?" he asked. 

"For- for what? You're already...?" 

Robonyan seemed to puff up a little. 

"I AM DESIGNED FOR YOUR PLEASURE." he replied by way of explanation, and Fumika just looked at him while she tried to puzzle out what he meant, which he apparently took as, 'yes, I'm ready'. 

There came a sudden, loud buzzing, and then Fumika was nearly scrambling to keep her composure as Robonyan began to thrust, vibrating inside her. B3-NK1 chuckled from the floor. 

"Robonyan, oh, o-oh my god," Fumika breathed, mortified by the wet sounds this was all making. She hadn't thought she'd been that far along at first, but now she felt like she was burning, unable to keep from squirming around, her breath coming short and heavy. At the foot of the bed, spurred on by the display, Multimutt grit his teeth to muffle himself and came heavily all over B3-NK1's hand, thrusting weakly until he was drained. B3-NK1 grimaced slightly.

"ARE YOU FEELING PLEASURED, FUMI-NYAN?" Robonyan asked. He sounded incredibly smug, for a robot. 

"Y-yes, god, yes." she huffed. Robonyan gave her a particularly hard thrust for answering. She squealed. 

Bastard cat.

Whisper cleared his throat. 

"Ah, Robonyan...? If I may?" he asked meekly, and scooted forward without waiting for an answer, Robonyan continuing mechanically as Whisper reached down. Fumika blinked a few times. 

"You have to rub here if you want optimal pleasure!" Whisper explained, and ground his fingers firmly against Fumika's clit, drawing another weak cry from her. 

"Double-teaming me isn't fair!" Fumika groaned, but made no move to stop them, actually parting her legs further to encourage them. God, at this rate...at this rate, she was going to come with Robonyan inside her, and he was going to feel it, and... She knotted her hands into the bedsheets, whimpering. That thought made it worse. 

Without warning, Robonyan picked up the pace. 

"I AM, CLOSE, FUMI-NYAN." he warned her, trying his best to grip her legs and pull her against him despite his little paws. 

"Well, don't let me s-stop you," she panted. She'd never let anyone come inside her before. Robonyan would be the first. She hoped nothing too weird was going to happen. 

A few moments of hard thrusting later, there was a sound like gears grinding, and Robonyan moaned loudly, making no attempt to quiet himself as he humped against her, sparks flying and bursting in the air. Fumika brought a hand up to cover her mouth. 

"Harder, ha-harder!" she demanded, screwing her eyes shut. She was so wet, she was sure the blanket was soaked beneath her, and the double-team of Whisper and Robonyan pushed her right over the edge of bliss in only a few more moments, her body shuddering as Robonyan fucked her right through it. He didn't slow until she could barely breathe, her legs shaking with every thrust. Then he slowed to a stop, and gently pulled out, Whisper pressing a kiss to her tummy as she drifted down from her high. She gasped for breath. 

"Wa-was that e-everybody...?" she wheezed. Talk about a workout!

From the end of the bed came a soft, muffled 'hhhhh', and Fumika glanced down to see B3-NK1 come more than anyone she'd ever seen, splattering his hands and the floor with thick white. He jerked himself shakily through it. 

"NOW IT IS." Robonyan declared, stating what was now obvious. Fumika melted happily onto the bed with a blissed-out grin. Maybe they could do this every day.


End file.
